longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Insanium
Insanium is a Hard Rock/Metal band from Long Island, New York. They currently consist of Aaron Harris (Lead Vocals), Jon Conway (Guitar, Backing Vocals), Vito Racanelli (Guitar), Kyle Zavada (Bass) and Thomas Diognardi (Drums, Backing Vocals). 'History' ''Formation (2008-2010) Insanium was formed in 2008 by Jon Conway and Thomas Diognardi under the name of Lauditory Downwind, which was decided by picking two random words out of the dictionary. They recruited a few school friends for vocal and bass duties and although the band learned a few covers and recorded a few demos in Thomas's basement, they ultimately ceased after a year or so of sporadic activity. After finding new, more serious band members, Dan Freeda on bass and Ed Fusco on guitar, the band started to practice the music Thomas had written instrumentally, while also being on the lookout for a lead vocalist. They did this under the new band name of Enigma briefly, but soon changed it to Insanium, a name coined by guitarist Jon Conway. Aaron Harris and Debut Album (2010-2012) After after about year and a half of instrumental rehearsals the band finally came across a vocalist. In November of 2010, Aaron Harris was recruited for vocal duties. Armed with a full line-up, the band collaborated on lyrics for their music and started to play their first gigs around the area. Due to personal issues, Ed Fusco was forced to leave the band and long time friend, Rob Walsh took over on guitar with Jon. Over the summer of 2011, they recorded their first self titled album, ''Insanium, in Thomas's basement and self released it across multiple online retailers, including iTunes and Amazon, through Reverbnation. They supported the album with shows across Long Island. Insanity EP and Lineup Changes (2012-2013) By the beginning of 2012 the band had new material. They started working on it and playing these new songs at their shows. This material was recorded in the summer of 2012 and was released for free through the bands Bandcamp account as the Insanity EP. It featured 5 new songs. Although Burdens and Cloud 9 had been previously recorded in February and released, they were re-recorded and re-released for the Insanity EP. '' Unfortunately, bassist Dan Freeda's departure for college ultimately forced him out of the band. Tommy Nickel was recruited for bass in fall of 2012. Unfortunately, he too left the band in March 2013 to pursue collegic studies and Vito Racanelli was recruited for bass about a week and a half later. The band continued to play local shows and released two videos for their songs "Cloud 9" and "Psychodick", both of which feature re-recorded versions of the songs from the EP. In May of 2013, Insanium re-released the "Insanity EP" featuring better production and altered cover art. It was then announced on the bands Facebook page that Rob Walsh would not be able to fulfill the bands potential plans to tour and they came to a mutual agreement that he should no longer be in the band. Vito Racanelli moved from bass to guitar, and the band got former student teacher and good friend Kyle Zavada to take over bass duties. Solitary Confinement (2013-Present) On June 15th, 2013, the band announced via their Facebook page that they were working on a new album titled "Solitary Confinement" and that it would be released by the end of the Summer of 2013. They also released the cover art and soon after, they released a lyric video for the first single on the album "Skin Deep". The band soon realized they had greatly underestimated the amount of time that was required to finish writing and recording the album, thus the release date continued to be pushed back. The album ended up being recorded throughout the winter of 2013 and into the early part of 2014. In March, the band announced that "Solitary Confinement" will be released independently on June 3rd, 2014, as well as releasing the tracklist and the first of four studio update videos documenting the recording process of the album. '''Discography' *''Insanium (album) (2011)'' *''Insanity EP (2012)'' *''Solitary Confinement (2014)'' 'Band Members' Current Members Former Members Aaron Harris- Lead Vocals (2010-Present) Dan Freeda- Bass Guitar (2009-2012) Jon Conway- Guitar (2008-Present) Ed Fusco- Guitar (2009-2011) Thomas Diognardi- Drums, Backing Vocals (2008-Present) Tommy Nickel - Bass guitar (2012-2013) Vito Racanelli- Guitar (2013-Present) Rob Walsh - Rhythm Guitar (2011-2013) Kyle Zavada - Bass Guitar (2013-Present)